mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Retornando de uma terra distante ao lar
thumb|left|400pxBarry Gane Devo a minha ligação com a Igreja ao amor incondicional de pais cristãos piedosos e aos membros de minha igreja, que viram em mim um potencial que somente Deus poderia realmente ter revelado. Logo após meu aniversário de 17 anos, decidi finalmente ser batizado. Por ocasião do meu batismo, eu esperava que a raiva, os questionamentos e a inquietação cessariam -- que as coisas mudariam e que eu mudaria. No entanto, algumas semanas após o batismo, envolvi-me ainda mais com um grupo de amigos que pensava ter deixado para trás. A gangue de motoqueiros parecia atrair-me mais do que nunca. Com meus últimos anos de ensino médio pela frente, decidi passar menos tempo na escola e mais tempo com os motoqueiros. Freqüentemente deixava minha casa e dizia a meus pais que nunca mais voltaria. Em vez de ficarem irados, eles simplesmente diziam que a porta estaria sempre aberta. Eu era totalmente egocêntrico, ficava irado com as pessoas sem qualquer razão. Havia apenas uma pessoa importante em minha vida, além de mim mesmo; era minha namorada. Mas, finalmente, terminamos o namoro e decidi começar uma vida completamente nova noutro Estado. Parti rumo ao oeste com apenas alguns dólares no bolso, uma muda de roupas e um saco de dormir, dizendo para mim mesmo: “Qualquer lugar é melhor do que aqui!” Eu tinha dois amigos que sentiam a mesma coisa, e então se juntaram a mim na aventura. Cansados de dormir no chão e famintos como leões, chegamos a Adelaide, a 2000km de casa. Um dos colegas tentou entrar em contato com alguns amigos dali, mas eles não estavam em casa. De qualquer maneira, decidimos “visitá-los”. Foi uma casa fácil de arrombar. Pensamos em ficar ali até seus legítimos ocupantes voltarem para casa, ou até os vizinhos chamarem a polícia. Mas o proprietário da casa era um pastor, e os vizinhos deviam estar acostumados a ver garotos por ali. Comemos o que tinha na geladeira, mas não dormimos nas camas da família. Depois de alguns dias dormindo no chão, eu estava disposto a tentar dormir em algo diferente. Encontrei um velho colchão no quintal e o arrastei para dentro. Cheirava mal, mas ao menos seria mais macio que o chão. Quando voltei para essa casa nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte, estendi meu saco de dormir sobre aquele colchão e cai num sono profundo. Mas quando acordei, descobri minha insensatez: o colchão estava infestado de pulgas. Obviamente algum animal usou esse colchão antes de mim! Eu tinha picadas em todo o corpo e me arranhava de tanto coçar. Havia tantas pulgas que o piso parecia mover-se. Comecei a sentir saudades de casa e decidi que era hora de retornar. Levei 48 horas de carona para chegar em casa. Estava com uma forte gripe quando lá cheguei. Sentia-me exausto e não me havia alimentado bem por várias semanas. Embora não tivesse dormido por algumas noites, a primeira coisa que fiz foi telefonar para a minha namorada e perguntar-lhe se queria sair comigo aquela noite. — Pensei que nunca voltaria, disse ela. — Bem, aqui estou. Você quer sair comigo ou não? — O.K.! Eu pedi a picape de meu pai emprestada e algum dinheiro e saí para apanhá-la. Fomos a uma praia deserta e ficamos conversando por várias horas. Finalmente, de madrugada, voltamos para casa. Não muito tempo depois de deixar a praia, descobri que a gasolina estava acabando. Parei a picape, enchi o tanque e então comecei a procurar desesperadamente minha carteira. Primeiro pensei que ela tivesse caído atrás do banco, ou que a tivesse deixado cair na estrada. Após uma busca ansiosa, entrei no posto e informei o caixa que tinha perdido minha carteira. — Ouço essa história toda noite. Fique aí mesmo que vou chamar a polícia, ele disse. Decidi que iria apagar as luzes e fugiria, esperando que ele não tivesse tempo de anotar o número da placa. Mas o bom senso prevaleceu. Sugeri: “Por que você não telefona para o meu pai?” Ele fez isso e se convenceu de que o meu pai pagaria pelo combustível. A última coisa que me disse foi: “Seu pai parece ser um homem decente. Não sei onde ele arranjou você!” Antes que o funcionário do posto concluísse a ligação, agarrei o telefone e falei com meu pai manifestando uma consideração fora do comum: “Pai, vá para a cama. Não espere por mim; estou indo para casa. Eu apenas vou voltar à praia para tentar encontrar minha carteira”. Quando liguei o carro, murmurei uma oração simples e não muito reverente: “Deus, eu quero a carteira, certo?” Não houve “Querido Pai” ou “Amém”, mas apenas uma exigência. Retornamos à praia e voltamos pelo mesmo caminho até chegarmos onde tínhamos ficado a maior parte do tempo. Comecei a passar minhas mãos pela areia e rapidamente encontrei minha carteira. Um golpe de sorte! No caminho para casa, estava quase cedendo ao sono. Olhando o velocímetro e hipnotizado por ele, percebi várias vezes que estava saindo para o acostamento. Supliquei à minha namorada que conversasse comigo, mas naquela altura ela também estava exausta e, deitando-se no banco, colocou sua cabeça em meu colo e mergulhou num sono profundo. Liguei o rádio no volume máximo, abri a janela, cantei a plenos pulmões e continuei dirigindo até que houve um estrondoso BANG. Quando recuperei a consciência, vi faíscas saltitando no capô do carro. Olhei para baixo e vi minha namorada coberta de sangue. O motor atravessou a parede de proteção da cabine e foi parar no banco, parecendo prensar seu corpo. Eu não podia sair pela minha porta e não conseguia abrir a porta do lado dela. Mas, finalmente, deitando por cima de seu corpo, chutei repetidas vezes a janela até quebrá-la. Deslizando através da janela, caí na estrada. Lutando para ficar em pé, segurei-a pelos pés, arrastei-a para o calçamento e deixei-a longe das ferragens. As pessoas começaram a sair de suas casas. Não havia luz elétrica, somente lanternas. Eu tinha batido contra um poste elétrico e cortei a eletricidade de toda a área. Uma das mulheres que chegou ao local era alguém que eu conhecia, uma enfermeira do hospital adventista local. Enquanto estava deitado ali no chão com a cabeça, braços e joelhos sangrando, olhei e percebi que minha namorada não se havia mexido desde que a tirei das ferragens. Em desespero comecei a perguntar: “A Shirley está bem?” “A minha namorada está bem?” Alguém me garantiu que ela iria ficar bem. Então as pessoas me tiraram dali, apoiaram-me numa árvore e me disseram para colocar meu polegar no lado da cabeça e pressionar meu joelho para deter o sangramento. Eu havia cortado artérias em ambos os lugares. Enquanto observava, alguém trouxe um cobertor e cobriu o corpo aparentemente sem vida de minha namorada, estendido ali no chão. Comecei a orar pela segunda vez naquela noite -- uma oração de absoluto desespero. Dessa vez, comecei no modo tradicional: “Querido Deus...” Pressenti, completamente desesperado, que havia matado a única pessoa com quem me preocupava, além de mim mesmo. Comecei a pleitear com Deus, mas nada aconteceu. A ambulância chegou, os atendentes colocaram Shirley na viatura e me puseram sentado ao seu lado. Na escuridão, minha oração era ainda mais fervente: “Querido Deus, se Tu a poupares, então eu me entregarei a Ti.” Que grande negócio eu estava oferecendo a Deus! Olhando o passado, eu mal podia crer que Ele estivesse interessado em minha proposta. No entanto, quando terminei de orar, ouvi um grito agudo horrível, do tipo que só as garotas conseguem fazer. Isso fez meu cabelo ficar em pé; mas era maravilhoso. Muito embora Shirley ainda não tivesse recobrado a consciência, eu sabia que ela estava viva. Murmurei rapidamente uma outra oração: “Obrigado, Senhor”. Quando chegamos ao hospital, os atendentes da sala de emergência começaram a tirar minha roupa e raspar-me o cabelo do lado da cabeça. Quase perdi uma orelha e minha perna estava muito ferida. Antes de começar os curativos, meu pai entrou na sala. Fiquei curioso em saber quem lhe disse onde me encontrar. Ele perguntou se eu e a Shirley ficaríamos bem. Os cirurgiões garantiram-lhe que não havia risco de vida, ainda que ela estivesse inconsciente. E, então, para o meu constrangimento, ele perguntou se podia orar. Senti-me muito incomodado, mas enquanto ele orava, percebi algo mudando em mim. Mais tarde, descobri o que meu pai tinha feito naquela noite. Normalmente, quando eu saía à noite, ele não dormia até eu chegar. Isso significava muitas horas sem dormir. Mas, aquela noite, meu pai foi dormir. Ele acordou de repente, logo após as duas da manhã, ajoelhou-se e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, orou pelo seu filho que estava fora em algum lugar. Ele tentou acender a luz e percebeu que não havia eletricidade. Então, foi até a cozinha e viu que o relógio elétrico tinha parado no exato momento em que havia acordado. Ele despertou minha mãe e ambos saíram à minha procura. Quando passou pela picape batida contra o poste, a apenas uns 16km de casa, foi direto para o hospital chegando pouco depois de nós. Algumas semanas após o acidente, minha namorada estava quase que completamente recuperada, apenas com umas poucas cicatrizes. Recebi alta do hospital logo depois. A experiência desse acidente foi transformadora para mim, mas não voltei para a igreja. Até então eu não me havia entregue a Jesus como Salvador e não O reconhecia como Senhor. Ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer. Um sábado, depois que voltei para casa, minha família foi à igreja e deixou um recado convidando-me para me juntar a eles. Enquanto eu rastejava debaixo de um velho carro que estava consertando, veio-me à mente o fato de que eu ainda não tinha cumprido minha promessa com Deus. O primeiro passo, pensei, seria voltar para a igreja. Eu ainda sentia raiva e não queria ir, então arquitetei um plano que provocaria minha rejeição por parte da igreja. Sem tomar um banho, com as roupas sujas, com graxa preta no cabelo e nas mãos, peguei minha moto e fui à igreja. Dei alguns cavalos-de-pau com a moto no estacionamento e fiz vários giros completos na poeira. Eu queria que os membros soubessem que eu havia chegado. Entrei relaxadamente na igreja, assentei-me num dos bancos de trás e olhei para frente esperando notar aversão e desdém na face dos membros. Em vez disso, vi lágrimas rolando no rosto do meu pai, que estava assentado na plataforma ao lado do pregador. Eu esperava que o diácono-chefe, que tinha dois filhos exemplares, viesse e em alta voz me pedisse para sair da igreja: “Você deveria se comportar melhor; seu pai é o ancião. O que faz aqui na igreja vestido desse jeito?” Minha boca estava cheia de veneno e o coração repleto de fel. Eu iria cuspir nele e depois sairia da igreja e diria: “Deus, Tu viste? Eu tentei, mas eles não me quiseram”. Mas o diácono não veio. O sermão prolongou-se. Finalmente a agonia terminou e as pessoas começaram a sair. Eles colocaram as mãos nos meus ombros e disseram que estavam felizes por me ver na igreja. Isso não era o que eu esperava e nem o que queria. Enquanto me dirigia à porta, cumprimentei meu pai com um aperto de mão. Eu podia perceber que ele estava muito emocionado. Ele não disse nada, mas o aperto de mão falou tudo. Eu apertei a mão do pastor com minha mão suja de graxa, e quase pude ver o tipo de reação que eu queria. Mas ele mordeu a língua e não disse nada. Então, enquanto descia os degraus na frente da igreja, vi o diácono se aproximando. Ele esperou até agora, pensei. Estava certo que ele vinha para me bater; assim decidi que iria atingi-lo primeiro, correr e torcer para que a moto funcionasse antes que os outros diáconos me alcançassem. Mas, em vez de um punho cerrado, ele estendeu a mão aberta. E, enquanto segurava suavemente meu braço, disse-me como estava contente por eu ter voltado à igreja. Assim que ele soltou minha mão, um homem baixo, cuja altura chegava no meu queixo, abraçou-me fortemente e começou a chorar: “Bem-vindo ao lar”. Ele afirmou que orava por mim e disse-me como ansiava pelo dia em que eu voltaria. Enquanto eu estava ali, com meus 18 anos, senti-me deslocado, embaraçado, mas extraordinariamente querido. Aquele foi meu primeiro dia de volta à igreja e, desde então, nunca mais faltei. Demorou algum tempo para Deus mudar meu exterior, mas o Seu Espírito havia começado realmente a trabalhar no meu íntimo. Foi o amor incondicional dos meus pais e o apoio da igreja, que era realmente uma família e conhecia o sentido de comunidade e aceitação, que finalmente quebrou minha barreira de ódio e alienação e me ajudou a descobrir quão importante eu era aos olhos de Deus. Barry Gane trabalhou mais de 30 anos como pastor, professor e diretor de jovens. Atualmente ele dirige o programa de Mestrado em Ministério Jovem na Andrews University. Seu endereço: Andrews University; Berrien Springs, Michigan 20904; U.S.A. E-mail: bgane@andrews.edu. Esta história é um excerto do livro We Can Keep Them in the Church, compilado por Myrna Tetz e Gary L. Hopkins (Nampa, Idaho: Pacific Press Publ. Assn., 2004).